


So, Yer Finally Growing Up..

by theoneandonlyMrsReyes



Series: Overwatch musings- Luz de Luna Reyes and others. [1]
Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoneandonlyMrsReyes/pseuds/theoneandonlyMrsReyes
Summary: Jesse finally finds out that his "sister" is dating their Commander. How will he react knowing that the most important person to him is in a relationship with the man who has a very dangerous life?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh jeez, so many hits on my first fic in the first two days of it being posted.. Thank you so much! That means so much to me, really. 
> 
> I'm glad someone enjoys my writing. It makes me happy to know that out there, someone is reading this and actually enjoying what I write, even if it is an OC shipped with a Canon character..
> 
> Anyways, here is another fic! I hope you enjoy it as much as the first one! 
> 
> { I'm sorry if I don't exactly write Jesse well.. English isn't my first language and I'm not exactly good at the old western accent or cowboy language..  
> I hope I write him well enough, though! I also haven't had good muse.. I'm very sorry if this one isn't as good as the last one. }

"You WHAT? Yer tellin' me that yer datin' Commander Reyes?" Jesse was staring in disbelief at Luz, who was a nervous, blushing mess at the moment. "Could you pipe it down, Jesse? Gabriel and I don't want the entire base to know!" Her brows were furrowed and she looked around quickly, a clear sign that she was nervous. "I just.. The /Commander/? ..Have ya slept with him?" "Jesse! You don't ask that kind of stuff in public!" Her normally pale cheeks were flushed a soft pink, and she slowly averted her gaze from him. "..No, we haven't." He could tell by the way she averted her gaze that she had, in fact, slept with him, and he felt anger rising in his chest, almost ready to explode. "Don't lie to me, ..I know you have. I can see the marks on yer neck." His fingers gently touched the bruised flesh, eyes slightly narrowed. "So, he likes bitin' huh? Didn't think Commander Reyes would be that type... Did he hurt ya?" His voice was deep and low, and he struggled to contain the anger. She gently shook her head, staring at him with her mixed eyes. "It hurt the first time, but he's really gentle. Honest!" "Good... Otherwise, I woulda punched him right in the damn jaw.." "Jesse, don't you dare hurt him! He makes me happy okay? Just.. Drop it. Besides, what do you have against him, anyway? Do you not like me being happy with him..?" He went silent, unable to get the words to come out or to even give her a reason. Hell, now that he thought about it, he didn't even know why he couldn't accept it. She obviously seemed happier these days, back when they were kids and when they first joined Blackwatch, she hadn't smiled as much as she was now, but there was something in him that just couldn't accept it. He'd have to figure out why, and soon. "Well, I can see you aren't going to tell me why. Have a nice day then, Jesse." He watched her turn on her heel and walk away from him, her shoulders slightly hunched over in obvious sadness. 'Damn it..' He did feel terrible, that was true, but there just wasn't a real reason he could say to her about it, and now it seemed he'd upset her and that would only stress him further. 

It was only until he saw her later that day, cuddling up to the Commander that he realised what it was. Jealousy. He was jealous of how much attention Gabriel was getting from her. They'd always had a close bond, and lately, they'd both been busy just like all the other members of Blackwatch, but he had started to notice that she spent more time with Gabriel than himself. It made his blood boil to see them so close like that; her small frame pressed into his while she sat on his lap, seeing Gabriel possessively wrapping his arms around her... It bothered him so much. There were plenty of rumours about Gabriel floating around the Base, some disgusting, some absolutely horrifying to think about. He didn't want her to be seen as some toy, or to get hurt. However.. He just sighed and walked off before he burst out in anger again, shaking his head slowly. She was growing up, after all, and maybe she was right about him. Maybe, and hopefully, they would be fine and he was worried over nothing, although a small part of him was still worried, and he was going to find out for himself if he was right or wrong. 

{ -- } He waited until the moment when Luz was called down for a mission, one that thankfully didn't involve Gabriel, before making his way to the training area. He knew Gabriel liked being there to get away from the others while they were gone, and what a better place to confront him? "Commander, I gotta have a Lil' conversation with ya." "What is it, McCree? Don't you see that I'm busy?" Gabriel answered with a slight annoyance in his voice, setting the dumb-bells he had been using down and raising his eyebrow as he looked at the other. "What is it? Make it quick." "Trust me, I will. So, what exactly are you planning? Are you going to use her just like you used everyone else?" While Jesse crossed his arms and glanced accusingly at him, Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Used? Listen here, punk. I don't know what you're on about but I've never used anyone." "Really? So I guess you aren't just using Luz for sex like you did with all the other girls, right?" This made Gabriel stand up and grab Jesse by the collar, angrily glaring at the young cowboy and speaking in a growl. "I don't know who has been feeding you these lies, but don't you ever /dare/ think I would use Luz, or anyone else. I love that girl, and I am not going to let her so called 'brother' accuse me of something I would never dream of doing. Luz is an amazing girl and I'm blessed to have met her. I won't ever do a thing to hurt her." "Really? Alright then, let me ask this; Did you wait a week, or half an hour before you forced her and fucked her?" In a split second Jesse was on the ground, Gabriel's fist having come in contact with his jaw. "Don't you EVER say something like that again. Next time, you might not get so much mercy from me. I waited for her to be comfortable enough. SHE is the one who can decide when she wants to do something with me, and I'll have you know we waited an entire month." After uttering those words, Gabriel stormed off, leaving Jesse on the ground with blood pouring from his nose. 

{ -- } "Idiota. Why the hell do you keep getting into fights? How many times have I gotten you out of these situations? Have you not learned anything?" Luz angrily pressed a cotton ball to the other's nose, the alcohol on it burning his wound and causing him to flinch. "Well, I didn't think the bastard was gonna punch me!" "Well, you shouldn't have confronted him, nothing happened between you two." Luz's voice had grown softer, and when Jesse looked his heart broke; she had fresh tears trickling down her cheeks and had her eyes closed. "I wish you and Gabriel would get along more... I love you both so much, and it hurts me to see that you hate each other..." "I know, but... It's hard, seeing you grow up so fast. I'm scared of you getting hurt, Luz." This made her look up with a raised brow, the corner of her lips curled up. "What makes you think Gabriel will hurt me? Jesse, idiota, he's so sweet to me. Trust me, he isn't going to hurt me. If anything, he's too protective of me.." She burst out laughing then, shaking her head and sighing softly once she'd calmed down. "Don't worry about it, Jesse. Please. Now, how about we go get something to eat, hmm? I'll make your favourite!" He gave a soft sigh, then nodded slowly and glanced at her with a soft smile. "Yeah. You go on up ahead, I'll be right there." "Okay. Don't get lost, now!" He watched her walk off toward the cafeteria, giving out another sigh before placing his hat on his head. 'So, Luz... Yer finally growing up, huh..?" "Jesse McCree, hurry up you slowpoke!" "Awright, awright, I'm comin'!" He shook his head and followed shortly after, a big smile on his face.

Now he knew; she would definitely be safe.


End file.
